


Trending

by foreverharriet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Not Beta Read, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverharriet/pseuds/foreverharriet
Summary: TRENDING: [VIDEO] Spider-Man spotted fighting with Avengers in Germany?!howimeturmom:what. the. fuck?!?!?!(342k likes, 91k comments)hungry-horntail:this twist is more shocking than when Hans didnt kiss Anna---------------------------------Times when the Avengers trended on social media.





	Trending

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this was a bitch lmao please pretend it's legible 
> 
> Expect sporadic and non chronological updates

**TRENDING: [VIDEO] Spider-Man spotted fighting with Avengers in Germany?!**

  
**howimeturmom:**  
what. the. fuck?!?!?!  
(342k likes, 91k comments)  
**hungry-horntail:**  
          this twist is more shocking than when Hans didnt kiss Anna

 

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiitsjohnny:**  
wtf who even is this guy?  
(61k, 302k comments)  
**spider-fan:**  
          this is Spider-Man, he mostly operates in the queens area (NYC) and he’s fairly new to the scene. so far he’s been mostly small scale (like giving grannies directions and stopping muggings) but he’s also stopped traffic accidents with some pretty impressive strength. up until like five minutes ago he was decked out in sweats and swimming goggles  
**finesine**  
           some kid whos been running around queens for the last six months doing the most ridiculous shit like he’ll catch a rolling car and then five minutes later save a kitten from other kittens  
                          **buttsbuttsbutts:**  
                         heres the link to the last one its so heartwarming

 

 **ahhhhhhhhhhhbananas:**  
this shit is insane he disarms cap AND he FIGHTS cap and he also fights the winter soldier AND falcon AND THEN helps take down that giant guy (side note – who the fuck is he???) all the while swinging around like a fucking trapeze artist?? just how strong is this spider-man??  
(823k likes, 72k comments)  
**stark-idpotterfan3585:**  
           ikr that’s what I was thinking... are we looking at the strongest avenger ever???  
**dragonslayer69:**  
                    I wouldn’t go that far lmao Hulk and Thor and Iron Man would squish him  
**impeachthepeach:**  
           he’s probably gonna get stronger with age + experience…  
**kpopislife:**  
                    bet he keeps on getting cats out of trees tho that seems to be his main mo lmao

 

 **bluetits:**  
no way is that the punk from queens?? where did his onesie go  
(271k likes 324 comments)  
**un1versally-challenged:**  
           the bin hopefully  
**buttnuts:**  
                     gone but not forgotten #onesiegate  
**wine-teriscomin:**  
           this new suit is sick think stark made it for him???  
**2cool4dennys:**  
                    oh definitely. first of all – its magnificient. who else could make something of that quality. second of all, stark is a stylish guy. he probably couldn’t stand something as ugly as spidey’s onesie being within 100 miles of him lmao  
**runforestruuuuuuunnnnnnn:**  
                              ironing man: the fashion avenger

 

 **pizzaface:**  
since when is spider-man an avenger???

(57k likes, 5884 comments)  
**gloggleblox:**  
          since when is spider-man allowed to be an avenger but daredevil ISN’T?  
**dollythesheepshagger:**  
                     tbf avenging isn’t really daredevils thing its too public  
**tennesseeeeeeeee:**  
                               god can u imagine if it was tho that would be so fucking cool  
**spotsanddots:**  
           there are a whole heap of supers id pick over spidey tbh the kid has good intentions but hes hopelessly over his head  
**percabeth4eva**  
                     he’s doing pretty well for someone over his head check out what he does to cap  
**igivenofucks:**  
                              cap could have smashed him if he wanted to  
**twin-kle:**  
          everyone seems pretty bewildered clearly stark sprung spidey on the team as well as us

 

 **QWERTYUIOP:**  
no fucking way did he catch a punch from the winter soldier… this must be fake

(21k likes, 3235 comments)  
**flipflopfucker:**  
           he stops car crashes with his bare hands im pretty sure he can take a punch from a severus snape lookalike

 

 **plutoisaplanet:**  
he gets swatted like a fly at the end lmao  
(33k likes, 221 comments)  
**plutoisnotaplanet:**  
           I hope he’s okay he doesn’t get back up  
**Hohoholyshitbiscuit:**  
                      stark seems more concerned with war machine tbh  
**Helena-ravenclaw:**  
                      That was a fucking nasty fall fuck team cap  
**Capcicle:**  
                                 Oh what so they’re not allowed to defend themselves?  
**Helena-ravenclaw:**  
                                             team cap used deadly force first I mean look at what maximoff did to stark  
**mod-brian:**  
                                                       This is the Spider-man thread, please carry out this discussion elsewhere.

 

 **rickthebrick:**  
alright which gymnast is that  
(8k likes, 53 comments)  
**34thdoctor:**  
           flips... agility... spandex... you might be onto something there sherlock…

 

 **fairy-tay:**  
this cant be the same spider guy who stops bike thefts right??? RIGHT???  
(63k likes, 85 comments)  
**mashedtatersprecious:**  
          ikr wasn’t he last seen giving directions to some tourists lmao  
**moustacheman:**  
          the kid’s been holding out on us wtf  
**clapitalism:**  
                      in all fairness spideys not exactly been in a situ like this before we've never seen him go up against other heros  
**scrubadubdub:**  
                                   'heros' is a weird way of spelling freaks  
**nippletastic:**  
                                   does he even qualify as a hero??? He’s not even a vigilante really more like a hall monitor on steroids  
**moonshinefairydust:**  
           this can’t be the same guy. spidey is a disaster who can’t throw a punch to save his life and this guy is holding his own (sort of)  
**ther-eal-black-widow:**  
                      maybe team stark gave him a few pointers

 

 **SIGNTHEACCORDS:**  
THIS is why they need to sign the accords look at all the fucking damage they’re causing whos gonna pay for that huh??? WE ARE!!!  
**Ogres4onions:**  
           Come on man keep your politics on the political threads  
**sexy-thor:**  
                     people not keeping their politics to themselves on the internet? its more likely than you think

 

 **randypanda:**  
jesus fucking christ  
(103 likes, 31 comments)  
**yelpme:**  
          he’s something of a diamond in the rough.  
**janedoeeyes:**  
          can someone pls teach him how to throw a punch im dying

 

 **wellfuckme:**  
This is the guy who webbed me when I was trying to open my own car lmao what the fuck  
**requiemforatwerk:**  
           are you serious hglkjfgkjlfklfjllfg  
**yodasyogainstructor:**  
           omg how long were you stuck there  
**wellfuckme:**  
                     like three hours in the end my neighbour had to cut me free with a carving knife  
**sBIderman:**  
                               spidey is such a fucking disaster its so funny

 

 **greenteenmachine:**  
has anyone figured out how he’s doing the webbing yet?? is it manufactured or does he have some funky gland problem  
(549k, 234 comments)  
**tallulahdoesthehula** :  
           I really hope its manufactured because if it isn’t… yikes  
**tiktokkesha:**  
           wouldn’t want to be the doctor he goes to lmao

 

 **Coucheverest:**  
God I wish this had audio I want to know what the fuck he’s saying to falcon  
(38k likes, 122 comments)  
**timmythedog:**  
          or the convo with cap lmao he’s so chatty  
**Hulk-SMASH:**  
                    I want to know what stark is saying to him at the beginning it looks like a lecture lmao   
**qualllitystreetfudge:**  
                              or what he and stark are saying after he gets knocked out of the sky  
**pepsi---MAXXXXXXX:**  
                                        long thread short this video needs audio

  
**123finley:**  
the bit where he’s flying behind war machine like some kind of spandex inner tube is hilarious  
(380k likes, 65 comments)  
          **doyouwannabuildadeathmachine:**  
          imagine iron man towing him into fights lol

 

 **Lowblowmofo:**  
Im pretty disgusted at stark for bringing a high schooler into a fight with the fucking avengers it doesn’t matter how strong he is that kid is too young for all this shit  
(346k likes, 5609 comments)  
          **Jemapelebitch:**  
          We don’t know spidey is in high school calm down  
**Lowblowmofo:**  
                    Oh come on there’s pretty good audio here and here of him speaking he is definitely a teenager  
**ohmymymy:**  
                              tbh stark might not have had much of a choice. the kid is clearly very powerful. either the avengers get him on side or someone else does...  
**peanutbutterjellyman:**  
                                         he’s fast, strong, agile, can climb walls, plus that webbing stuff… no wonder stark snapped him up  
**THEREALGEMMA:**  
                                                    damn how many powers does this kid have???  
**WoodchuckCouldchuck:**  
          its not like he shouldn’t have a say. the accords will affect him too no matter how old he is  
**elliephant:**  
                    I wonder why he sided with stark  
**insert-username-here:**  
                    it doesn’t matter that the accords will affect him, a kid shouldn’t be in a war zone!!!

 

 **joe24:**  
this footage is shit  
(42k likes, 12 comments)  
          **viking-goddess:**  
          THAT’S what you take away from this?  



End file.
